Strawberry Shortcake's Worst Day Ever/Executed
Created by Igor. Requested by MarioLeopoldSam Roblox. '''NOTE: '''Igor respects opinions of all Strawberry Shortcake fans, while MarioLeopoldSam Roblox dosen't...Igor dosen't mind. Plot Strawberry Shortcake realizes her show is cancelled, then she gets grounded by Igor and MarioLeopoldSam Roblox, then She is executed by gas chamber. Transcript Shortcake is sleeping, she wakes up SBSC: "I'm going to watch my show!" TV: "Strawberry Shortcake is cancelled." SBSC: "Oh No! My show is cancelled! I need to uncancel it!" runs downstairs, only to bump into Igor and MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Igor: "I know i will get hate for this but...Strawberry Shortcake! You're grounded forever!" MarioLeopoldSam Roblox: "As a punishment, We'll Execute you on the gas Chamber!" car arrives outside SBSC's house Policeman: Your under arrest for releasing a crappy show, get in the police car now! drive away to Court Judge: Strawberry Shortcake, you stand accused for ruining 560,330,020 people's lives. How do you plead? SBSC: Not guilty Judge: Jury, What is your decision? Megpoid Gumi: Guilty, I don't wanna see that crybaby show EVER again! Judge: The court finds you guilty, Strawberry shortcake, you and your friends such as Blueberry Muffin, Plum Pudding, Orange Blossom and Lemon Meringue will be sentenced to death from the gas chambers! Officers take SBSC and her crybaby friends out of the courtroom to the news News reporter: Breaking news, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends are facing execution for ruining Otaku's lives. They are being transported to the electric chair room and will be executed in 36 hours. Now, we have some people who are cheering about her execution! mrtyesvideos: Yes! SBSC and all her crybaby friends are all set to die! Shinji Ikari: I would love to see those crybabies die in the electric chair and rot in hell. News Reporter: We will be back after the execution. to the prison electric chair room Policeman: This is your cell, no light, no bed, no tv and no anything, you will stay here until you die! Igor: "I'm happy for the executement- wait i'm on the wrong place!" teleports away hours later Police Officer: Someone is here to see you all Sakurada arrives Kaworu Sakurada: Strawberry Shortcake, I heard you and your friends are gonna be executed from the gas chamber. That's it. You are grounded forever and EVER. SBSC: Can you please let me out? We will not be crybabies anymore. Plum Pudding: I agree with Strawberry Shortcake? Can you give us one more chance Kaworu? Kaworu Sakurada: SHELL NO! GOODBYE FOREVER! I hope you die on the electric chair and rot in hell! hours later Police: Alright Strawberry shortcake and her stupid friends, it's time to sit on the electric chair." to the execution room Police Officer: "Sit down!" friends are crying and freaking out Police Officer: "Shut up!" of SBSC's friends cry and panic Orange Blossom: I'm really scared Raseberry Torte: Me too Shortcake and her friends are electrocuted by the electric chairs and her friends freak out and her friends die from electrocution Police Officer: YES!!! THERE DEAD!!! to the news News reporter: Strawberry Shortcake and her friends have now been gas chambered! And now people are really happy! Any questions? Sanae: What will happen to Strawberry Shortcake and her friends bodies? News reporter: Their bodies will be taken to a funeral in Tokyo, Japan, instead of R.I.P, they put R.I.M.S meaning Rest in my s**t! next day, at the funeral the Anime characters and Otakus are cheering at Strawberry Shortcake and her friend's funderal Category:Execution Videos